choco fondue
by kiyoha
Summary: Valentine. Adalah hari spesial dimana seseorang memberikan coklat kepada yang tersayang. Banyak orang tidak sabar menunggu hari itu datang, tapi ada juga yang berharap hari Valentine tidak akan datang. Salah satunya ya, dia./[SEQUEL: "Lembut dan murni... Seperti marshmallow."]/KiKasa, Valentine-White Day fic. Mind to RnR?
1. Valentine

Valentine. Ah, hari Valentine. Adalah hari spesial dimana para gadis yang tengah kasmaran memberikan coklat kepada lelaki pujaannya. Atau sekedar coklat wajib tanda pertemanan atau terima kasih.

Tunggu, gadis? Mungkin tak hanya gadis-gadis.

Banyak orang tidak sabar menunggu hari Valentine itu datang, tapi ada juga yang berharap hari Valentine tidak akan pernah datang.

Salah satunya ya, _dia._

* * *

**choco fondue**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fan fiction  
Special for Valentine Day 2015**

**.**

**Pair:  
Kise Ryouta x Kasamatsu Yukio**

**.**

**Rate: **

**T saja supaya sejahtera (?)**

**.**

**Warning(s)**

**Permabokan sejahtera, deskrip abalan, typo? maybe OOC? fuwafuwa fluff, alur cepat maybe, dan serentet keanuan lainnya. DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

**_'Sial, sial, sial, sial!  
Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa kabur!'_**

Seorang lelaki _blonde_ berlari secepat mungkin di lorong, menerobos para _couple_ yang tengah bermesraan dengan asyiknya. Kakinya terus berlari kencang, nafasnya terengah-engah seperti sedang mengangkat barbel. Helai _blonde_nya yang _fabulous_ menjadi berantakan terpapar angin dingin Februari.

"Kise-kuuuun! Tunggu!"

"Terimalah ini!"

"Kise-kun, ini kubuat dengan sepenuh hati, lho!"

Dan jeritan-jeritan lainnya yang bergema sepanjang lorong SMA Kaijou. Entahlah, mungkin jika semuanya dituliskan di fanfic ini, maka tidak akan muat.

.

**Kise Ryouta**, model terkenal sekaligus atlet basket tingkat SMA. Kini tengah dikejar-kejar para gadis buas yang berniat (berniat baik, tapi ngotot) memberikan coklat padanya.

_..._Ya, karena hari ini **hari _Valentine_**.

Kise benar-benar tak habis pikir. Padahal Kaijo adalah sekolah yang terkenal dengan banyaknya artis, model dan anak-anak _kece_ yang menjadi murid di sekolah itu, tapi kenapa masih saja ia yang dikejar-kejar seperti ini?!

Bahkan loker sepatu yang sudah ia lakban dan tutup dengan rapi memakai gembok_—__yang ia beli dari tukang bangunan dekat rumahnya, katanya sih ampuh dari maling apapun dimanapun kapanpun__—_sukses dibobol dan dipenuhi bungkusan coklat dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna. Entah mereka bobol dengan cara dan alat apa. Fans-fans buas.

Tadi pagi juga! Percaya tidak, saat ia mau berangkat sekolah, di depan pintu apartemennya sudah tergeletak segunung coklat Valentine, entah dari siapa. Memang beberapa berisi kartu nama, sih... Tapi tetap saja merepotkan untuk memeriksa satu persatu ini dari siapa, ada nama pengirimnya atau tidak. Sebenarnya Kise ingin minta tukang sampah untuk membersihkannya atau meminta para jones di apartemen untuk memungutinya, tapi dia tidak tegaan, sih. Toh cewek-cewek itu sudah berusaha memberikannya. Tapi ya nggak begini juga!

**'…_Ah, benar-benar merepotkan. Ngurusin yang namanya 'cewek' ini.'_**

Lelah, Kise Ryouta sudah lelah.

* * *

"Ya ampun! Bahkan kedua pintu gym diblokir! Ini gila-ssu!"

Kise memandang pintu _gym_ dari kejauhan dengan mimik tak percaya. Bayangkan saja, berpuluh-puluh siswi Kaijou mendatangi _gym_ untuk mencarinya-bahkan Kobori-_senpai _dan yang lain juga sudah terlihat kewalahan menghadapi gadis-gadis itu. Yaah, kecuali Moriyama-_senpai_ tentunya. Dia mah senang-senang saja. Terlihat Hayakawa sangat bersemangat mendorong gadis-gadis itu bagai _bulldozer_, Kobori mengacung-acungkan sapu lidi, dan Moriyama... Ah, dia tidak perlu ditanya.

"Ah! Ada! Kise-kuuun!"

"Ga-Gawat!"

Kise ingin memutar arah larinya, tapi melihat gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya makin mendekat saja, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ke arah gym, diblokir. Ke arah kelas juga diblokir. Mau kemana?

Bingo! Ia menemukan celah di antara semak-semak. Sepertinya di bagian belakang celah itu ada sebuah tempat sempit_—_tapi muat untuknya. Ia bisa melompat ke belakang semak lewat celah itu dan bersembunyi. Karena bagian belakang semak tidak terlihat dari luar, dan diapit oleh tembok. Tempat yang sempurna untuk sembunyi!

_**'Lucky!'**_

HUP! Kise melompat dan segera menunduk agar kepala _blonde_nya tertutup semak-semak. Semoga saja dengan begini para _fangirl_ ganas itu tidak menemukannya. Yah, dia sudah berusaha, sisanya tinggal berdoa saja. Ini pasti karena ia menertawakan _Oha Asa _tadi pagi yang menyuruhnya membawa topeng dan jubah. Kalau dipikir-pikir... Topeng dan jubah pasti berguna untuk bersembunyi.

.

.

"Kise-kun?"

"Kemana dia, ya?"

"Aaah, dia kabur lagi…"

"Sayang sekali, ya…"

Setelah beberapa lama bersembunyi, Kise mengintip dari balik dedaunan. Para _fangirl_ yang mengejarnya sudah kembali ke gedung kelas. Syukurlah, sepertinya mereka sudah lelah mencari dan mengejar. Tinggal tunggu beberapa saat, lalu ia bisa keluar dari sini. _Mission completed, Kise Ryouta!_

Eh, tunggu, ini tangan siapa?

.

**"KI-SEEEEEEE! Kau disini rupanya!"** suara galak berkumandang. Seseorang memandangnya dengan marah, terlihat dari alis tebalnya yang bertautan. Ditambah lagi tangannya yang sedari tadi mencoba menarik Kise supaya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

'_Gawat, Kasamatsu-senpai. Ternyata tangan kecilnya yang menarik-narik bajuku dari tadi. Uwah! Dia terlihat marah sekali!'_

"Ka-Kasamatsu-senpai?! Uwaa! Jangan tarik-tarik bajuku-ssu! Dan, ssst, nanti ketahuan!"

"Memangnya aku peduli kalau kau ketahuan?! Kalau kau hanya memanfaatkan Valentine untuk bolos latihan, kupenggal kepalamu! Bisa-bisanya juga kau memanfaatkan tiga _senpai_mu untuk menjadi penjaga _gym!_"

"Hiiiiiii! A-Aku tidak bermaksud bolos kok, senpaaaai!"

.

"Itu suara Kise-kun!"

"Benar!"

"Dimana dia, ya? Ah, di sana!"

**"KISE-KUUUUN!"** dan rombongan _fangirl_ (kembali) berbondong-bondong lari ke arahnya sambil mengacung-acungkan coklat. Menurut penglihatan Kise, gadis-gadis itu tidak ada bedanya dengan para mahasiswa yang demo di kantor pemerintah. Bersemangat, dan... Rusuh. Kise panik.

_'Bagaimana ini, duh, senpai, sih!'_

...

...

"Maaf, bisa tolong buka jalan?" ucap Kasamatsu (dengan datarnya) pada para _fangirl_. Sebelah tangannya mencoba membuka jalan lewat tengah.

**…_Eh?_**

"Ta-Tapi ini coklat untuk Kise-kun…"

"Kalau begitu taruh saja di loker atau mejanya. Sekarang Kise akan latihan bersamaku."

"Ta, tapi...Kalau tidak diberikan langsung kan…,"

"Sudah, lakukan saja. Kise sudah senang kok mendapat coklat dari kalian. Katanya kalian baik sekali. Ya kan, Kise?"

"Eh? Ah, iya! Itu benar-ssu! Perasaan kalian… Aku sungguh berterima kasih! Aku senang sekali kalian mau memberiku coklat! Hahaha, tapi sekarang aku harus latihan-ssu, jadi… Bisakah kalian menaruh coklatnya di mejaku saja, ya? Ya?"

"Ung… Baiklah, kalau Kise-kun bilang begitu…"

…

_Nggak jadi bilang gara-gara senpai. Tapi...  
_**_Nice Job, senpai_.**

* * *

"Sampai. Di sini aman."

Tanpa diduga-duga, Kasamatsu malah membawa (baca: menggeret) Kise ke atap sekolah, bukannya ke gym. Kise melongo.

"_Senpai_, bukannya kita mau latihan, kok malah ke sini?" ia bertanya. "Lagipula di sini dingin! Sekarang masih Februari lho-ssu, _senpai!"_

"Kalau dingin, tahan saja. Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih di Kaijou, belum di kutub selatan." ucap Kasamatsu simpel. Ia menaruh tangannya di pagar pembatas atap, lalu menunjuk ke bawah. "Tuh, lihat. Gym masih dipenuhi dengan fansmu. Kau mau ke sana?"

"Ukh, tidak terima kasih-ssu, memikirkannya saja sudah mual…"

"Benar, kan. Tenang saja, sudah kusuruh Moriyama agar mengatasi keributan di sana. Pasti Hayakawa juga bisa mengusir mereka, tenang saja. Dia kan hansip klub basket kita. Aku minta mereka memanggil kita kalau sudah selesai."

"Hansi_—_err, Baiklah kalau begitu, _senpai._"

.

.

Mereka berdua hanya duduk dalam diam, membiarkan helai rambut mereka tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Sampai akhirnya Kasamatsu memutuskan untuk membuka suara,

"Hei, kau tadi kabur dari para fansmu, kan?"

"Ah, iya, _senpai_."

**"…Kenapa?"**

"Kenapa.. Karena… Yah, aku tidak suka saja." jawab Kise sambil membuang muka.

"Kau tidak suka mendapat coklat? Atau kau tidak suka dengan fans-fansmu?" Kasamatsu bertanya sekali lagi, seraya mendekati Kise.

"Bukannya tidak suka-ssu! Aku suka punya penggemar yang mendukungku. Aku juga suka coklat-ssu. Tapi saat dikejar seperti itu… Rasanya seperti terkekang. **Aku ingin bebas.**" Jelas Kise. Ya, dia memang capek dikejar-kejar para fans. Itu juga membuatnya tak bisa melakukan hal yang ia inginkan.

"Tapi membawa coklat banyak-banyak juga, pasti berat ya-ssu! Hahaha, membalasnya saat _White Day_ juga pasti menguras dompet…"

"…Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak suka coklat?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku hanya menerima coklat dari beberapa teman cewek yang dekat dan sering mengobrol denganku. Kalau begitu kan ketahuan mereka tidak mengejar-ngejarku. Oh, ya! _Senpai!_ Tadi rasanya _senpai_ keren sekali saat menyingkirkan gadis-gadis itu! Padahal biasanya senpai canggung sekali kalau sama gadis, hahaha!" seru sang _kouhai_ senang. Kasamatsu memalingkan wajahnya.

**_'Tunggu. Apa aku yang salah lihat, tapi wajah senpai..?'_**

"…Karena itu fans-fansmu, makanya aku bisa keras padanya, bodoh." bisik Kasamatsu dengan suara yang sangat kecil—_hampir tak terdengar_—tapi Kise dapat mendengarnya.

"Eh? Apa hubungannya-ssu?"

"Ng-Nggak, nggak apa-apa." Mendadak sang _senpai _salah tingkah. "Yah, tapi coklat-coklat itu kan bentuk perasaan gadis-gadis itu padamu."

"Aku tahu, sih... Tapi, mereka hanya mengincar tampangku saja. Lagipula, aku tidak suka gadis yang terus mengikatku. Menyebalkan." Kise melipat tangannya di dada, lalu menggembungkan pipi. Kasamatsu tidak tahu harus tertawa atau apa_—_tampang Kise terlihat benar-benar lucu sekarang.

Lupakan itu, Kasamatsu kembali memandang _kouhai_nya dengan mimik serius.

"Aku bisa dibilang mengikatmu, lho, Kise? Memaksamu kesini..."

**"_Senpai_ itu berbeda! Aku tak ingin menyamakan senpai dengan gadis-gadis brutal itu!"**

_KAAATS_

Sekali lagi, wajah Kasamatsu merah padam. Mendengar ucapan Kise barusan, membuat jantungnya berpacu kencang kembali. Kise memandang _senpai_nya dengan bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik syal merah miliknya dari leher dan memberikannya pada sang _senpai._

"_Senpai_ juga kedinginan, kan. Wajahmu memerah. Pakai saja syal milikku, daripada senpai masuk angin nanti," ucapnya dengan khawatir. "Ahaha, kalau begini _senpai _mirip sekali dengan _raindeer-_ssu!"

"Jangan tertawa! Dan, sekarang bukan natal, bodoh!" Kesal, Kasamatsu menjitak kepala kuning _kouhai_nya tanpa ampun. Kise meringis kesakitan.

"Ahaha, maaf... Duh, _senpai_ juga jangan menjitakku begitu, _hidoi-_ssu... Tapi aku menertawakan _senpai_ bukan gara-gara wajah _senpai _aneh, kok. Melainkan..."

"Haah? Apa lagi?!"

"Habisnya _senpai_ manis sekali."

Apa hanya dia, atau suhu di sekitar wajahnya memang memanas?

"...Bego."

.

.

.

"Hei, Kise..."

"Hm? Kenapa, _senpai_?"

"Tadinya aku bingung akan melakukan ini atau tidak, tapi..."

Kasamatsu merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Kise hanya memandangnya, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari sedari tadi, Kasamatsu berbalik menatap Kise. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Dengan terbata-bata, ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat kepada _kouhai_nya.

**"Se-Se-Se-Selamat hari Valentine, bodoh…"**

**...**

**...**

**"EH?!"**

Kise memandang senpainya dengan tak percaya. Kasamatsu makin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kemerahan. Aaah, dia malu sekali. Melakukan hal ini benar-benar memalukan! Ayolah, dia seperti _shujinko_ dalam _shojo manga_ saja. Eh, tidak, bahkan dia bukan _shojo!_

_'Serius, nih? Aku nggak bermimpi, kan? Kalau aku cubit pipiku, akan terasa sakit, kan? Aku masih hidup kan, dan bukannya di surga? Eh tunggu, beneran__—__ini seriuuuus?__'_

"_Senpai_, bisa tolong cubit—"

**"CEPAT AMBIL ATAU AKU TENDANG KAU!"**

"Y-Ya! _Senpai_!"

Kedua tangan lentik Kise segera mengambil kotak coklat dari tangan Kasamatsu. Ia memandang coklat itu dengan mulut ternganga.

"Aku tak percaya-ssu… _Senpai_ memberikan coklat Valentine padaku… Aku bisa mati bahagia!"

"Ya. Mati saja sekarang." celetuk Kasamatsu kesal.

"_Hidoi_-ssu, _senpai_! Tapi ini coklat apa? **Coklat serius?**"

…

Sekali lagi, wajah sang _senpai _memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

…

"A-Tentu saja tidak! Ini coklat terima kasih—Kau kan sudah menjadi _ace_ andalan Kaijo, jadi… Terima kasih. Itu saja. Me-memangnya salah, ya?"

"Hee, ya sudahlah, bukan coklat serius, ya… Tapi terima kasih, _senpai_. Dan sama-sama juga! Yang _senpai_ lakukan nggak salah, kok! Benar banget, malah!"

"...Dasar, kau memang bego."

* * *

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kise segera membuka bungkusan coklat Kasamatsu. Ia melihat isinya. Kise _sweatdrop_ seketika. Ini coklat, kan? Tapi kok bentuknya…

"Ma-Maaf saja, deh! Aku tidak bisa membentuknya dengan benar! Tapi rasanya terjamin, kok!...Kurasa."

Kise tertegun. Apa yang dia pikirkan benar? Jangan-jangan—

"Jangan-jangan…_Senpai _yang membuatnya?"

Kasamatsu hanya memalingkan wajah, menghindari kontak mata dengan _kouhai_nya. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Duh, _senpai_! **Coklat buatan tangan, kan bisa dibilang coklat serius!**"

"Dibilangin itu coklat tanda terima kasih! Jangan geer! Kalau beli coklat di toko kan, aku malu! Nanti kalau aku diperhatikan oleh mbak-mbak penjaganya, terekam cctv, lalu masuk berita dengan judul 'Kapten Kaijou membeli coklat, untuk siapakah gerangan?!' kan nggak lucu!"

"Eeeh?"

_Like really, pikiran senpai memang ada-ada saja. Terekam cctv lalu masuk berita? Memangnya maling?_

.

.

Kise menggigit sedikit coklat berbentuk aneh itu, lalu kembali bertanya. "_Senpai_ sudah mencoba coklat buatan _senpai_ sendiri?"

"Belum, sih… Aku terlalu malas mencobanya. Biar kalau gagal kau saja yang merasakan."

"Apa-apaan itu-ssu! Yah... Kalau begitu, cobalah, _senpai_…"

"Eh?"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Kise menarik wajah sang _senpai_ hingga kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Kasamatsu terperanjat saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memasukinya.

"Mmf..?!"

Kaget dengan 'serangan' Kise yang tiba-tiba, Kasamatsu berusaha mengelak, kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuh Kise tapi apa daya. Kedua kakinya lemas karena 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari _kouhai_nya. Saat tadi ia mencoba menendang, malah membuatnya terguling ke belakang, membuat tubuhnya semakin mudah untuk _diinvasi. _Sebaliknya, Kise terus menekan kepala Kasamatsu dengan lembut—agar tak menyakitinya—tapi terus memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Tu-tunggu, Ki—mmn,"

**Manis.**  
Kasamatsu dapat merasakan coklat yang perlahan meleleh di antara mereka. Manis. Ia sedikit bersyukur juga karena coklat buatannya tidak gagal.

Ah, sudahlah. Ia menyerah, bagaimanapun ia mendorong tetap saja sia-sia. Pilihan saat ini hanya mengelak tanpa hasil, atau menikmatinya kan? Akhirnya Kasamatsu merebahkan badannya di lantai yang dingin, membiarkan lidah Kise menjelajah seisi mulutnya, melumat bibir ranumnya…

"Mmmn, Ki..se…"

"Kh, _senpai_… Bibirmu benar-benar lembut dan hangat..."

"Beri...sik."

…Dan membiarkan kehangatan menyelimuti mereka berdua, ditengah suhu udara yang semakin menurun.

* * *

Merasakan oksigen yang semakin menipis, Kise melepaskan ciumannya, membentuk segaris saliva di antara mereka. Kasamatsu segera mengambil nafas, kembali memasok oksigen ke paru-parunya. Haah. Berapa lama ia dan Kise berada dalam posisi seperti itu?

**"_Senpai_… Manis sekali…"**

"Berisik! Yang manis kan coklatnya, bodoh!" Kasamatsu menendang kaki Kise tanpa ampun. Sang _blonde_ langsung memekik kesakitan.

"_Senpai_! Sakit, tahu… Tapi benar-benar, _senpai_ memang manis, adiktif, seperti _chocolate fondue,_"

"Sudah kubilang yang manis itu coklatnya, bukan aku, Kise Ryouta!" dan jitakan manis pun mampir lagi ke kepala kuning Kise.

.

"Dasar! Tiba-tiba menciumku seperti itu, apa sih yang kau pikirkan?!" gerutu sang _senpai_ sebal, memainkan jarinya. Kise menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Karena _senpai_ manis sekali, sih-ssu~"

"Makanya! Dari tadi kau terus bilang aku manis—Apa maksudnya itu?!"

Kise tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang _senpai_, membelai pipinya lembut. Sementara Kasamatsu memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Karena aku menyukai _Yukio-senpai_, dan _senpai_ memberikan coklat padaku. Aku senang sekali. Aku merasa seperti… Perasaanku terbalas, begitu."

Masih dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus, Kasamatsu mendorong wajah _kouhai_nya dengan kesal.  
**"...Sepuluh tahun terlalu cepat, dasar bocah!"**

"Ahaha…Begitu ya, _senpai?_"

Yah, sudah Kise duga ia akan berkata seperti itu. Mau apa lagi, ya?

.

Merasa panas, Kasamatsu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Sudah, menyingkirlah dari atas badanku…_Ryouta_."

"Iya, _Yukio-senpai._"

"Ngomong-ngomong... Jangan lupa _White Day _nanti kau harus membalas dengan 3 kali lipat."

Kise melongo. "Eh? Bukannya yang dibalas hanya _coklat serius_ ya-ssu?" Tunggu, kalau begini berarti ia harus membalas gadis-gadis itu, dan juga _senpai_nya? Apa kabar dompetnya bulan depan?

"Ap_—_pokoknya kau harus membalasku 3 kali lipat. Aku nggak mau tahu gimana caranya. Harus. Wajib. _Kudu._"

Haah. Kise menghela nafas. Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Toh _Valentine_ dan _White Day _hanya terjadi sekali setahun, tidak apa-apa kan?

Seketika terbesit pikiran nakal di kepalanya. Ia pun jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

**"Hm... Kalau begitu _senpai_ juga harus menciumku tiga kali,"**

"Ha-Haaa?! Yang benar saja! Yang kumaksud itu coklatnya, bukan ciumannya!" Nada suara Kasamatsu terdengar panik. Ups, senjata makan tuan. Sekarang Kise juga meminta balasan darinya.

"Aku nggak mau tahu, pokoknya _senpai_ harus menciumku tiga kali, dan harus _senpai _yang memulai duluan. Nah, sekarang kita impas, kan?"

**"IMPAS KEPALAMU!"**

"Hahahaha, _senpai _lucu sekali-ssu!"

**_Kasa_**—**_Yukio-senpai bilang masih terlalu cepat, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin, kan?_**

**_Apa mulai saat ini__…__ Aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya, ya?  
Sedikit demi sedikit... Menjadi lebih dekat dengannya..._**

"Nee, Yukio-_senpai_..."

"Apa lagi?"

**"_Would you be my Valentine?"_**

_._

_._

_._

**END**

* * *

**~choco fondue~**

* * *

**BONUS 1**

"Kasamatsu-senpai! Ayo pulang bareng!" ajak Kise sambil menarik tangan sang _senpai_ dari bangku gym.

"Aah, baiklah, Kise. Tunggu, kau tidak membawa coklat-coklat itu?"

Kise memandang gunungan coklat itu sesaat, lalu kembali memandang senpainya. "Ooh, tidak mau. Berat-beratin saja. Daripada aku menenteng kantung berisi coklat-coklat, lebih baik tanganku menggenggam tangan _senpai,_ ya kan?"

Kasamatsu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Dasar bego."

…

"…Ngomong-ngomong, sisa coklatku nggak kau buang, kan?"

"He? Kenapa sih, _senpaai~ _Kok kayaknya takut banget coklatnya bakal dibuang~" goda Kise. Kasamatsu tersentak.

"Gak ada apa-apa! Kalau mau buang, buang saja! Buang saja dirimu sekalian! Bego!"

"Duh, bercanda, _senpai~ _Udah kubuang nih, **ke hatiku~~**"

"…Lebih tepatnya perut, kan? Lalu nantinya berakhir di saluran air."

"Mou~ _Senpai_, jangan hancurkan gombalku, dooong!" mewek Kise. Kasamatsu menautkan alis tebalnya kesal.

**_Kayaknya Kise harus dipisahkan dari Moriyama untuk sementara waktu_.**

* * *

**BONUS 2**

"Ngomong-ngomong, Moriyama-_senpai_, bagaimana caranya kau mengusir gadis-gadis itu?" Tanya Kise saat mereka membereskan gym.

"Ah, kalau itu… Aku bilang 'taruh saja di sini, nanti akan kuberikan pada Kise.' Begitu. Pintar sekali kan ideku!"

"Hee… Lalu coklat yang dititipkan ke Moriyama-senpai?"

**"Kumasukkan ke dalam tasku! Nggak apa-apa kan, buatku!"** seru Moriyama sambil mengangkat jempol.

…

"Moriyama-_senpai_…"

"Hm? Apa, Kise?"

"Nggak apa-apa sih coklatnya buat Moriyama-_senpai_, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Hati-hati saat sampai rumah nanti-ssu."

"He?"

"…Awas **'dia'** ngambek dan kabur ke rumah kaptennya lagi~"

…

Apa deh.

…

"Oh iya. Mampus."

_Moriyama lupa kalau dia punya pacar yang cemburuan._

* * *

**BONUS 3**

"Kita sudah bekerja dengan bagus, ya! Kita berhasil menyingkirkan gadis-gadis yang menutupi gym! Yahooo!" Hayakawa berseru bangga. Kobori dan Moriyama mengangguk-angguk. Menyingkirkan gadis-gadis itu memang sama susahnya dengan menyingkirkan para koruptor dari tanah air. Eh, lebay deh cyin.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita jemput Kise dan Kasamatsu." Ucap Kobori sambil memutar knop pintu menuju atap. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan... Sampai!

Namun yang tersaji di hadapan mereka adalah…

.

**"Mmmn, Ki..se…"**

**"Kh, _senpai_…"**

...

What. Kenapa mereka tiban-tibanan. Dengan posisi Kise di atas Kasamatsu.

...

"Demi_ my sweet Shun-chan. _Oh Dewi Juno. Mereka kenapa."

"Ini…**_CHAOS._**"

"Kok bisa…"

"Kita panggil mereka, ya?"

"Tunggu, Hayakawa! Jangan!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"..."

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan, Kobori?"

"Tentu saja, Moriyama."

.

**Suara _cekrek cekrek _dari kamera handphone pun terdengar.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hyahho! Kiyoha disini! Kembali lagi dalam fic (abal) baru~ choco fondue~ betewe ini dapet judulnya dari mana aja nggak tahu, hahahaha /plok**

**Yosh, Valentine~ Jadi nyoba bikin, deh. (Apalagi bikinnya H-7 jam, ditengah pelajaran /sesat) Sumimasen kalau abal UwU. Setelah galau mau pakai pair apa, Kiyoha memutuskan untuk pakai _senpaikouhai_ pair, KiKasa! Kan mereka unyu tuh, Kise juga populer kalau Valentine**—**MAAP DESKRIPNYA GAGAL YAH HAHAHA /pulangsana**

**Sebenernya mau pakai MorIzuki aja, kan Moriyama juga ultah tuh (Happy Birthday, Jones-senpai! 'w'/) tapi mentok ide buat MorIzuki jadi hahaha ginian deh. Tapi kalau banyak yang mau sih bisa aja kiyoha bikin lagi tentang MorIzuki... /gulung**

**Ja nee! Ditunggu ripiunya~ :3**

**kiyoha**


	2. White Day

Kasamatsu memandang kalender dengan tatapan _bete_. Sial, hari ini sudah tanggal 13 Maret. Berarti esok 14 Maret.

Dengan kata lain—hari _White Day_.

Seharusnya ia bersemangat menunggu hari esok datang—berhubung bulan lalu ia memberi Kise coklat dan seharusnya esok ia mendapatkan balasannya—tapi tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak menunggu-nunggu datangnya hari _White Day _ini!

Lho, kenapa? Bukannya seharusnya ia seperti gadis—ehm, anak-anak lain yang memberikan coklat di bulan _Valentine_, yaitu menunggu _White Day _dengan perasaan tidak sabar?

Alasannya hanya ada satu: ia juga harus membalas perlakuan Kise padanya bulan lalu, yaitu dengan cara…

…Menciumnya tiga kali.

* * *

**choco fondue special—**_**pure marshmallow**_

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction  
Special for White Day 2015**

**.**

**Pair:  
Kise x Kasamatsu**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kiyoha hanyalah seorang author nyasar yang membutuhkan asupan bergizi tentang otepenya. Kurobas bukan punya saya, kok. Kalo punya saya KiyoHana udah nikah dari sisen 1 /eh**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

Kise memandang bungkusan _fancy_ berwarna putih bercorak hati _pink _yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan bahagia seakan telah dikaruniai rezeki nomplok. Bungkusan yang ia buat semalam dengan rapi dan cantik itu adalah hadiah untuk sang _senpai_—balasan dari coklat _Valentine_ bulan lalu.

Isinya? Tentu saja manisan yang paling sering diberikan cowok—ehm, dalam kasus ini, _seme—_pada hari _White Day_, yaitu _marshmallow_ seputih salju.

**"Apa _senpai _akan menyukainya, ya…"**

Ia bergumam sambil terus berjalan di lorong sekolah, tidak mempedulikan tatapan gadis-gadis yang memasang _mupeng_ sambil melototi lekat-lekat bungkusan putih-_pink_ di tangan sang model.

Tidak hanya memikirkan wajah _senpai-_nya saat mendapat hadiah darinya, Kise mulai nyengir-nyengir ala makhluk _ero—_tatkala ia memikirkan balasan dari _senpai-_nya yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak bulan lalu…

**Cium tiga kali.**

"Gyaah! _Senpai, _kau di mana-ssuuuuu?"

Tak sabar, Kise mulai berlarian di lorong mencari di mana sang _senpai_ berada. Semua murid yang melihatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Biasalah—Kise Ryouta keselek buah merah jambu.

.

.

**'_Bahaya, bahaya, bahaya. Tidak, aku tidak mau. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Sebodo amat kalau aku tidak mendapat hadiah balasan dari model kouhai sialan satu itu—aku takkan rela melakukan hal itu, aaargh!'_**

Kasamatsu meringkuk di dalam lemari penyimpanan alat pembersih kelasnya—duduk berdempetan dengan gagang sapu, pel dan kemoceng. Tidak, ia tidak mau keluar. Ia tidak mau keluar dan membiarkan Kise menangkapnya bagai cicak dan laron. Demi melindungi kehormatan bibirnya ia rela bersembunyi di dalam lemari sempit ini sampai kapanpun! Ia bahkan sampai merelakan waktu-waktu latihan basketnya yang berharga.

_Tok tok_

Pokoknya jangan sampai—eh? Suara apa barusan?

"_Sumimasen, senpai~_ Apa Kasamatsu-senpai ada di kelas-ssu?"

Samar-samar dari celah lemari ia dapat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kelas, mencari-cari dirinya. _Oh God, _demi _stiletto_ milik kelabang peliharaan Hayakawa—itu Kise!

**'_Sial, Kise! Kumohon, Kobori, jangan beritahu Kise kalau aku ada di dalam sini! Kumohon, kumohon!'_**

"Oh, kalau Kasamatsu tadi dia keluar. Bukannya dia mau mengurus berkas klub basket ke guru pembimbing, ya?"

**'…_Nice, Kobori!'_**

"Aah, begitu, ya…" ujar Kise dengan nada kecewa. Ia pun berjalan lunglai ke luar kelas. "Nee, Kobori-senpai, kalau melihat Kasamatsu-senpai beritahu aku, ya."

"Baiklah, Kise. Nanti, ya."

…

…

"Fuaah! Aku tertolong, Kobori. Terima kasih, ya. Uugh, di dalam lemari rasanya sempit sekali, mana panas, lagi!" Kasamatsu akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, kini ia sibuk mengipasi lehernya yang kegerahan dengan tangannya.

"Dasar, padahal musim dingin belum berakhir, kau sudah kepanasan saja, Kasamatsu." Kobori mendengus pelan, sementara Kasamatsu menautkan alisnya sebal.

"Cih, kau 'kan tidak tahu rasanya di dalam lemari."

"Haah, iya, iya." Akhirnya Kobori menyerah. Kasamatsu memang tidak dapat dilawan kata-katanya—kecuali kau rela berdebat kusir sampai tengah malam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bersembunyi seperti itu? Memangnya kau mau diapakan Kise, sih? Paling juga dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Malah tadi kulihat suatu bungkusan di genggamannya, mungkin itu untukmu."

"Bukannya begitu, Kobori. Justru aku yang harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya—err, itu tidak perlu kau ketahui."

"Apa itu, Kasamatsu?"

"Sudah, jangan tanya! Atau mau kutendang seperti Kise?" Sang kapten berseru marah—namun kedua pipinya merona merah, malu. Kobori tersentak, ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ti-Tidak…"

Sudah, sebaiknya jangan lawan Kasamatsu kalau ia sedang dalam _mode_ 'singa betina yang tengah _moodswing' _begini. Bisa-bisa badannya membiru bagai kurcaci di kartun sebelah karena terkena _senpai kick_ andalan Kasamatsu.

.

.

"_Senpai_ ke mana, ya? Haah, padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat memberikan hadiah ini kepadanya, karena dari tadi pagi gadis-gadis menanyakan hadiah apa yang kupegang, haah…"

Kise menghela napas. Ia sudah mencari ke mana-mana, dan ia masih saja tidak bisa menemukan _senpai _tersayangnya. Entah mengapa hari ini tidak ada latihan basket—hanya ada beberapa anak yang inisiatif berlatih sendiri, namun tidak ada Kasamatsu di antara mereka. Ditambah lagi, sekarang sudah hampir jam 5 sore, sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Apa Kasamatsu sudah pulang? Tidak! Kise bisa menangis meraung-raung di puncak atap sekolah kalau itu sampai terjadi.

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan—bahwa mungkin hal-hal yang kau cari mati-matian sebenarnya berada sangat dekat denganmu.

Ya, itu benar. Sebenarnya Kasamatsu yang sudah dari lama dicari-cari sang _ace model_ ini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tidak, Kasamatsu bukannya nekat, ia hanya sedikit kasihan dan penasaran, makanya ia mencoba bersembunyi—sekaligus memperhatikan Kise dari dekat, yaitu di balik keran air ledeng, di samping gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga. Posisi duduknya tersembunyi karena terapit oleh dinding keran dan keranjang bola basket.

Dewi Fortuna tengah berpihak padanya—Kise masih belum menyadari di mana ia bersembunyi. Saat ini ia benar-benar bersyukur karena Kise belum mengkopi _eagle eye _dan _hawk eye_ milik dua _point guard_ dari tim-tim sebelah. Kalau sudah, bisa berabe.

**'_Mu…Mungkin aku akan melihat dulu apa yang ia lakukan, baru mempertimbangkan akan keluar atau tidak. Ya, itu yang paling tepat. Bukannya aku ingin keluar dan menciumnya, dan bukannya aku mengharap hadiah balasan darinya, ya!'_**

Oh Kasamatsu, dilihat dari manapun kau masih sedikit berharap.

.

.

.

**"_Senpai, _di manakah kau gerangan? Kiseee_ kouhai_ yang sebatang karaa pergi mencari _senpai-_nyaa…"**

Kasamatsu _sweatdrop_ kuadrat tatkala mendengar nyanyian _kouhai_nya yang super _absurd_ level dewa itu. Dia tahu lagu itu, itu lagu dari kartun _Huasyiem Si Lebah_ yang biasa tayang di saluran-saluran tv lokal tiap hari minggu pagi—tentu saja, dengan lirik yang berbeda dari versi Kise.

Ah ya ampun, apa _kouhai_nya ini sebegitu depresinya karena tidak menemukan sang _senpai _tersayang sampai ia jadi menyanyi-nyanyi layaknya _nu gelo_ di pojok daerah pertokoan?

"_Senpai…_ Di mana-ssu… Duh, serius deh…"

Kise terlihat mulai mengacak-acak helai _blonde-_nya karena ia sudah pusing level tinggi—penyebabnya ya itu, Kasamatsu yang sulit sekali ditemukan bagai butiran garam di dalam toples berisi gula.

'_Huh, dia masih saja mencariku. Kenapa dia tidak pulang saja, sih… Sekarang 'kan sudah sore…"_

Kasamatsu menggerutu dalam hati, masih sambil memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Kise. Anak itu masih bersandar di dinding sebelah gudang, sesekali menghela napas. Dan menurut hitungan Kasamatsu, ini sudah kali ke-20nya ia menghela napas.

"_Senpai_ kenapa mendadak menghilang, ya-ssu? Apa jangan-jangan ia menghindariku? Nggak mungkin ah, menghindari aku yang ganteng ini!" seruan narsis Kise membuat alis Kasamatsu berkedut kesal.

'_Nggak mungkin, katamu? Aku sengaja menghindar darimu, tahu! Salah siapa coba—yang menyuruhku membalas ciumanmu tiga kali lipat pada White Day?! Dan jangan terlalu percaya diri, kouhai bego!'_

Sebelum Kasamatsu bisa meneriakkan kalimat itu dari bibirnya, Kise terlebih dulu menghela napas—yang ke-21 kalinya—lalu tersenyum, yang entah mengapa terasa meremehkan.

"Haah, pasti _senpai _tidak mau menciumku karena ia tidak berani… Atau jangan-jangan tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya? Haah, dasar _senpai_… Masa jadi anak muda begitu, sih-ssu."

Sekali lagi, alis Kasamatsu berkedut keras.

**"Nggak gaul deh, ssu."**

Oke cukup. Meteran kesabaran Kasamatsu sudah sampai pada batasnya.

**'_KISE SIALAN ITU!'_**

Karena kesal, Kasamatsu refleks beranjak dari duduknya dan mendorong keranjang bola di sampingnya, lalu memasang kuda-kuda untuk menendang bokong sang model kurang ajar itu.

Namun, nasib tidak selalu mujur.

Ini benar-benar di luar perhitungannya. Ia lupa kalau di belakangnya terdapat tumpukan matras yang disandarkan secara vertikal—demi singa botak, siapa yang punya ide untuk menyandarkan matras seperti itu?! Orang biasa pasti akan menumpuknya secara horizontal, bukan vertikal!

Kembali ke matras. Ya, matras itu jatuh bagai kepingan domino dan menabrak keranjang bola yang sialnya terisi penuh—menyebabkan bola-bola yang ditaruh secara _overload_ 'tumpah' mengenai kepalanya. Satu, dua benjol pun tak terelakkan lagi.

.

"Ukh…Duh, duh, sakit…" Kasamatsu meringis kemudian mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena tertimpa banyak bola. "Sial, dasar matras sia…lan… Eh?"

"_Se-Sen…pai?!"_

Gawat, ia sudah terlihat oleh Kise. Sementara ancang-ancang untuk kabur belum terpasang.

**'_Huwaaaa! Mati aku!'_**

...

...

"Kasamatsu-senpai! Duh, kucari-cari sejak tadi, lho-ssu! _Senpai_ ke mana saja, sih?!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kise segera menghampiri sang _senpai_ yang tengah duduk kesakitan dan berjongkok, agar tinggi mereka setara. Kasamatsu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia sudah setengah pasrah saat ini.

"Ahahaha, tadi aku sedang main petak umpet…" jawabnya asal-asalan.

"Hmm, begitu, ya. Oh iya, _senpai_. Masih ingat pembicaraan kita bulan lalu, 'kan? Itu lho, yang soal _White Day_."

"A-Aah… Iya, masih…"

**'_Asdfghjkl mati aku! Kise, kumohon jangan suruh aku menciummu 3 kali, kumohon!'_**

"Syukurlah! Aku sudah tidak sabar nih, _senpai_. 3 kali, 'kan?" ujar Kise antusias. Kasamatsu semakin menggila.

**'_Huwaaaa! Dia ingat, lagi! Ayolah Kise, senpaimu ini tidak bisa! Masa begitu saja kau tidak mengerti, aaah.'_**

"…Syukurlah _senpai_ ketemu juga-ssu. Tadi aku sempat berpikir… Kalau _senpai _sengaja menghindariku karena tidak ingin melakukannya. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa sih, kalau _senpai _hanya melakukannya sekali—bahkan tidak melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin memberi ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih…"

"…Kise…"

Kise menyodorkan bungkusan putih-_pink_ dari dalam sakunya ke hadapan sang _senpai_. Ya, hadiah _White Day. _Kasamatsu menerimanya, walau sedikit ragu.

Apa tidak apa-apa ia menerima ini tanpa memberikan balasan lagi?

"Te-Terima kasih…"

Mendengar itu, Kise tersenyum ceria. "Sama-sama-ssu. Nah, karena aku sudah memberikan hadiah ini, kita pulang, yuk?"

"E-Eh?"

**'_Cuma itu? Cuma itu, Kise? Bagaimana dengan ciuman 3 kali yang kau minta bulan lalu? Apa kau tidak menginginkannya?'_**

"Pu-Pulang?"

"Iya, pulang. Oh, atau ada tempat khusus yang ingin _senpai _datangi? Kutemani deh-ssu." Sekali lagi, Kise berucap dengan nada ceria seperti biasa. Eh? Dia memang benar-benar tidak menginginkannya?

**'_Atau jangan-jangan… Ia mengasihaniku? Jangan-jangan ia tahu kalau aku tidak sanggup menciumnya 3 kali sebagai balasan dari ciuman Valentine? Yang benar saja. Sama saja kau menganggapku pengecut, Kise!'_**

…

Tangan kanan Kasamatsu meraih ujung seragam Kise dan menggenggamnya erat—menyebabkan empunya berhenti sejenak dari langkahnya, kemudian memandang sang _senpai_ bingung.

" _Se-Senpai_? Ada apa-ssu?"

'_Harus kulakukan. Walau aku malu. Ia yang memintanya bulan lalu, 'kan!'_

"Belum… Selesai, 'kan?"

"Eh? Apanya yang belum selesai, _senpai? _Hu-Huwaaaa!"

_BRUK_

Mendadak Kasamatsu mendorong tubuh Kise yang lengah, menyebabkan mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai—untung saja kepala Kise mengenai matras sehingga tidak terantuk keras. Tunggu, Kise masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Mengapa mendadak Kasamatsu mendorongnya seperti itu—apa salahnya sehingga harus terjatuh seperti ini?

Sebelum Kise mendapat jawabannya, Kasamatsu sudah lebih dulu mengunci wajah sang model dengan kedua tangan, sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak. Mengangkat wajahnya, kini mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

_Glek_. Kise harus menelan ludah tatkala melihat wajah Kasamatsu yang hanya berjarak 5 sampai 10 senti dari wajahnya—ditambah lagi, wajah _senpai_ kesayangannya itu benar-benar merona merah! _Hell, _siapa juga yang tahan kalau dipandang dengan wajah semanis itu?! Jika ia tidak punya akal sehat, mungkin ia akan langsung mendorong balik Kasamatsu dan melakukan serangan balasan.

Tapi untungnya, ia masih memiliki akal sehat yang berjalan dengan baik, walau kadang agak ngadat juga.

"A-A-Aku tidak biasa memulai duluan, ja-jadi jangan protes apapun yang terjadi!"

_What?_

"Wait, _senpai!_ Apa maksudmu—eh?!"

.

**_Cup._**

Mendadak Kise merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembap menyentuh pipi kanannya. Eh? Eh? Jangan bilang kalau…

Kasamatsu mencium pipinya?!

**"…Sa…Satu."**

'_Oh God. Kasamatsu-senpai benar-benar menciumku! Walau di pipi, sih… Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Satu?'_

**_Cup_.**

Kasamatsu menyibakkan poni _blonde kouhai-_nya dan kini kecupan singkat berpindah ke dahinya.

**"…Du…Dua…"**

Kise melongo. Tidak bisa ia percaya—Kasamatsu benar-benar akan melakukannya 3 kali. Lalu… Yang pertama itu pipi, lalu dahi, berarti terakhir… Bibir, dong?!

Sepertinya tebakan Kise benar-benar tepat, karena mendadak Kasamatsu memajukan wajahnya kemudian menelungkup wajah _flawless _Kise dengan kedua tangannya. _Wait—_tapi sekali lagi, serius nih?!

"Tu—Tutup matamu! Kalau kau buka, kutendang langsung, lho!" ancam Kasamatsu—namun ancamannya tidak sebegitu mengerikan karena telah dinetralisir oleh wajah manisnya. Yah, tapi Kise ikuti saja perintah _senpai_nya ini, toh ia tidak mau badannya tambah memar-memar karena ditendang.

"Baiklah-ssu, _senpai…_"

…

…

Eh? Belum?

"Lho… _Senpai?_"

"Be-Berisik! Aku sedang menyiapkan hatiku, tahu! Tidak usah ngomong apa-apa! Duduk saja di sana, ikuti perintah _senpai_mu!" Kasamatsu berseru malu, membuat Kise kembali _sweatdrop _plus _bakyun bakyun._

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah."

'_Dasar, senpai ternyata memiliki sisi manis juga, kalau sedang begini. Nah, sekarang kau mau bagaimana, senpai?'_

…

**_Cup._**

Kasamatsu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis sang _kouhai. _Sebuah kecupan yang singkat namun hangat pun dapat dirasakan olehnya. Entahlah—walau terkesan kikuk dan ceroboh, namun benar-benar memiliki arti yang mendalam. Apakah karena ini pertama kalinya Kasamatsu memberikan ciuman bibir kepada seseorang? Kise tidak tahu.

Setelah beberapa detik bibirnya terus menempel dengan bibir model di hadapannya, Kasamatsu melepaskan ciumannya. Dia tidak tahu lagi, sekarang wajahnya seperti apa. Yang jelas pipinya terasa sangat panas—dan air mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya karena terus menahan malu sejak tadi. Semoga Kise tidak menertawakan wajah anehnya!

"_Se-Senpai…"_

"Iya, aku tahu! Aku ceroboh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana memberi ciuman yang baik! Karena itu, jangan protes apa-apa! Duuh, saking malunya aku ingin mengubur diri sekarang juga! Ini salahmu, Kise!" seru Kasamatsu panjang lebar dengan kesal bercampur malu—tangannya refleks menarik matras yang berserakan di dekatnya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah mati-matian. Melihat itu, Kise ingin tertawa.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang cukup panjang Kise memeluk Kasamatsu yang sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan barang-barang di sekitarnya, membuatnya sedikit memberontak. Tapi tidak, Kise takkan melepaskannya.

"Duuh, _senpai_. Aku tidak akan tertawa, kok! Justru menurutku, _senpai_ manis sekali-ssu!" ujarnya riang. Kasamatsu malah menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan benar. Jangan komentar lagi, ukh!"

Haah. Kise menghela napas kemudian tersenyum lembut.

**"Memang benar, _senpai _masih terkesan kikuk saat melakukannya…"**

Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh _senpai_ yang lebih mungil darinya semakin erat saja.

**"…Tapi, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan _senpai_. Bagaimana _senpai_ berusaha melakukannya sebaik mungkin, untukku… Aku senang-ssu. Hangat, seakan diterangi cahaya lilin. Aku menyukainya, _senpai_."**

"…" Kasamatsu tidak menjawab, malah semakin menutupi wajahnya. Melihat itu, Kise kembali berkicau.

"Menurutku… Ciuman dari _senpai_ benar-benar _pure_, polos, dan lembut… Karena ini pertama kalinya _senpai_ memberi ciuman pada seseorang, ya 'kan? Sensasi ini… **Bagai _marshmallow_**."

Tangannya yang sudah terbebas dari tahanan tangan anak kelas tiga di hadapannya ini, mengelus lembut pipi sang kapten SMA Kaijou, mengarahkan wajahnya agar kedua pasang iris mereka saling bertukar pandang.

Keras kepala, Kasamatsu masih saja mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, tapi percuma. Bahkan… Ekspresinya yang seperti itu hanya membuat Kise semakin tergoda untuk 'memakannya' saja.

"Nee, _senpai_? Asal kau tahu saja, walau aku menyukai ciuman yang _senpai _berikan barusan, aku merasa belum cukup puas… Bolehkah?"

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sang _ace, _Kasamatsu kembali memerah bagai tomat.

"Te-terserah kau saja, dasar bodoh…"

Kise tersenyum mendengar kalimat Kasamatsu yang terdengar seperti jawaban ya di pendengarannya. Itu artinya ia boleh melakukannya, 'kan? Ia sudah mendapat perizinan darinya, 'kan?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… _Itadakimasu._"

.

.

"Mmf…Mmn, Ki…se…"

Kasamatsu mendesah tertahan tatkala seisi mulutnya diinvasi oleh _kouhai_nya. Berapa kalipun ia berusaha mengelak dan menolak, tetap saja ia yang kalah kuat. Ditambah lagi ia terapit oleh dinding di belakangnya, ia tidak dapat melarikan diri ke mana-mana.

"_Senpai_… Berapa kalipun kurasakan, memang manis sekali-ssu…" bisik Kise disela-sela kegiatannya melumat bibir ranum sang kapten. Kasamatsu mengerang protes, tidak mau disebut manis atau semacamnya.

Ini buruk—ia mulai kehabisan napas. Suasana panas yang sedari tadi ia rasakan serasa meresap seluruh pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya. Ditambah lagi Kise yang terus mendorong pelan kepalanya sejak tadi, memaksa lidahnya untuk menjelajah mulut _senpai_nya semakin dalam.

Merasa tidak dapat menahan napas lebih lama, Kasamatsu sengaja menggigit pelan bibir Kise, membuat empunya tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, membentuk segaris _saliva_ di ujung lidah masing-masing.

"_I-Itaaaai! Senpai_, kenapa kau menggigitku seperti itu-ssu?!" Kise mengerang kesakitan, memandang Kasamatsu yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan oksigen setelah kehabisan stok karena ciuman panas barusan.

"I-Itu salahmu, _bakayaro!_ Kau menciumku terlalu lama! Napasku kan tidak panjang, dan… Seenaknya saja kau memainkan seluruh bagian mulutku seperti itu!" protes Kasamatsu kesal sambil menjitak keras kepala _blonde _Kise. Yang dijitak hanya bisa meringis karena merasakan kesakitan _double_.

"Habisnya—aku tidak tahan. Kasamatsu-senpai manis sekali, sih."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak manis!"

"Haah, iya, iya."

.

Angin sore yang sejuk berhembus dari celah jendela, bersamaan dengan masuknya remang-remang cahaya matahari senja. Samar-samar Kise dapat menghirup wangi khas musim semi yang terbawa oleh angin. Wajar saja, sekarang sudah pertengahan bulan Maret. Musim semi akan segera tiba.

"Bunga-bunga… Mulai bermekaran, ya, _senpai_. Aku dapat merasakan musim semi mendekat."

"Yah, sekarang sudah bulan maret. Mungkin musim semi datang lebih awal dari biasanya."

**"Nee, _senpai…_Kalau musim semi untukku, kapan datangnya, ya?"**

Selepas mengatakan itu, Kise tersenyum usil. Mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan, Kasamatsu menyikut pinggang Kise tanpa ampun, membuatnya kembali meringis kesakitan. Ah, dia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi.

**"Musim semimu… Masih lama, dasar bodoh."**

"Uwaaa, _senpai hidoi-_ssu! Kalau begitu, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?"

Lagi-lagi, Kasamatsu menolak untuk menjawab. Kise hanya dapat menghela napas pelan. Yah, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang harus _senpai_nya pikirkan sebelum itu. Yang paling penting hanyalah…

…Ia sudah melangkah lebih maju mendekati musim seminya, benar, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END (dengan gajenya)**

* * *

OMAKE

"Fuh, syukurlah ia tidak marah karena kau membawa pulang coklat-coklat itu, Moriyama. Aku sudah khawatir kau tidak kembali dengan keadaan utuh. Setidaknya pasti kau sudah tercincang oleh _double shield _Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei dan Hyuuga Junpei." ucap Kobori saat mereka melalui lorong sekolah, berniat mengembalikan peralatan yang mereka pinjam untuk berlatih di _gym_. Moriyama _sweatdrop_.

"Ahaha, jangan mendoakanku seperti itu, Kobori. Menyeramkan, tahu. Lagipula, coklat-coklat itu sengaja kutitipkan di rumah saudara untuk sementara, karena itu Shun-chan tidak mengetahuinya."

"Bukannya aku mendoakanmu kok, Moriyama. Yah, hanya perkiraanku saja. Syukurlah kalau tidak terjadi hal seperti itu."

"Uwah, kau jahat, ya…"

Sementara mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju gudang peralatan olahraga, entah mengapa Kobori mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang asing di telinganya. Seperti… Suara nafas yang berat?

Melihat temannya berhenti melangkah, Moriyama ikut menghentikan langkahnya menuju gudang.

"Ada apa, Kobori?"

"Ssst. Moriyama, rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu dari dekat gudang."

"Eh? Serius?"

…

Kobori mengintip dari balik tembok pemisah lorong dekat gudang dengan lorong kelas. Barusan ia seperti melihat siluet 2 orang—mungkin ia dan Moriyama harus mendekat supaya bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

Dan yang muncul di penglihatan mereka adalah…

**"_Mmfh… Kise…Tidak—"_**

**"_Senpai, kau manis sekali…"_**

Kapten dan _ace _tim mereka yang tengah berciuman panas di samping keranjang bola basket. Eh? Eh? Entah mengapa… Rasanya seperti _déjà vu._

…

"Hei, Kobori. Jangan bilang… Kau memikirkan apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu, Moriyama."

**Sekali lagi, suara _cekrek cekrek _dari kamera _handphone _pun terdengar.**

* * *

**A/N**

**hyahhoo, kembali lagi dengan kiyoha yang telat hampir 3 hari untuk ngepublish fic gaje ini! *munculdarikolong***

**karena beberapa permintaan yang mengatakan ingin sekuel tentang white day mereka, akhirnya dibuat juga, hihihi. Semoga memuaskan, ya! Dan yah... Kiyoha nggak ngerti kenapa sekuel jadi lebih panjang dari cerita aslinya /tepar**

**Oh ya, balasan~ :3**

**.**

**SkipperChen,** iya, mereka memang pasangan senpai kouhai paling unyu sejagat alam kurobas xD dan bonusnya... Yah, izuki memang cemburuan. Marilah berdoa untuk keselamatan moriyama XD diintip sekaligus difoto tuh, wkwk. Bisa jadi profit (?)

**BlueBubbleBoom,** HIYAAAAAAAAAA *ikutteriakpaketoa* /heh/ ayang shun nanti ngamuk, ya xD mari berdoa untuk Moriyama tercinta. Mengheningkan cipta, dimulai. Dan iya, mereka ngintip xD

**dina listiawaty,** memang tsunnya senpai gabisa ditolak, deh :3

**Aorinchan,** kyaa, begitukah? Dan oh iya, ini sekuel tentang white daynya xD

**.**

**Lastly, mind to Review or double F? :3**

**kiyoha**


End file.
